Mrkodol
Prvo poglavlje nedovršene pripovijesti Nad zagorskim selom Mrkodolom puhao je čas slabiji a čas jači vjetar sad s jedne sad s druge strane. Rijetki oblačići neodređenih okrajaka činilo se da se giblju sad tamo sad ovamo, a možda se nikud nijesu ni gibali. Sve je bilo neizvjesno, neodređeno, što je napunjalo dušu također neizvjesnom sjetom i pečali. Najizvjesnije bijaše da si od tih hladnih zračnih struja osjećao trnce kroz tijelo i dušu. Svaka se dlaka nakostriješila, koža kao da se guli, oči se pune suzama, a u nosu i grlu štiplje. Zavije vjetar ili vjetrić, ne znaš baš s koje strane, samo ti se oči još više zasuze te kroz njih jedva razbiraš neodređeni kraj. Ne možeš reći: to je planinsko selo, jer okolo-naokolo nigdje planine, a ipak nikakva vidika, do nekakvih golih i tužnih brda. Selo je rasuto po visokoj valovitoj ravnici, i na prvi bi pogled rekao: polja su, poljsko je selo. No otareš li s očiju suze koje ti suh i hladan vjetrić vabi, vidiš da to nije ni polje, već nekake također neodređene ograde sa silnim zidovima što više nalikuju na gromile. Ima i gromila, baš pravih gromila, većih i manjih, a među njima zidova i zidića, svih mogućih debljina i visina: od onih za koje bi lako mogao pomisliti da su djeca koje geološke periode, do jednostrukih zidova što su postali opreznim slaganjem kamena na kamen da se čudiš kako taj vjetar ili vjetrić što puše tko zna s koje strane ne obori tu fantastičnu građevinu. Među tim raznolikim zidovima i gromilama imade i zemlje, Bog bi znao obrađene ili neobrađene. Kad otareš suze, ugledaš među tom zemljom svu silu litica i širokih i uskih, grebenastih i plosnatih, i velikih i malih. Ima kamenja za koje ne znaš da li iz dubine zemlje niče ili je onako na nju položeno. Rekao bi da se to sve jedno drugoga dotiče, ali među njima ima i prhke zemlje o kojoj ne možeš reći kakve je vrste, kao ni o tim ograđenim prostorčićima jesu li vrt ili ograda ili njiva, te napokon pomisliš u sebi: Vrag bi ga znao kakvo je to mjesto! Kad pogledaš sve okolo - naokolo, ne uočiš nikakva određena oblika, pa te sve to baš ni na što ne sjeća osim na crknuta, suha i smrznuta ježa kojemu neke bodljike još strše a neke se na gnjilu mesu ili prignule ili prevalile sasvim. Baš na takve su bodljike nalikovala rijetka stabla napola suhih i nakrivljenih grabova i hrastova sela Mrkodola koji, makar bili i tisućgodišnji, nijesu se ponosno uzdizali nad površje zemlje niti su širili svoje sjenate krošnje nad sivim kamenjem, osim ako se koja grana, gotovo jedina na svem deblu dugo, dugo ispružila kao da ti prijeti, plaši te ili proklinje taj čudni neodređeni kraj. A tek to sivo kamenje nad kojim se ispružile crne i dugačke grane onih rijetkih grabova i hrastova - na tom sivom kamenju nije bilo ni mahovine. Ne velju: tamnozelene i meke mahovine, nego uopće nikake, osim nekakva žutkastog lišaja s očicama olovne boje, što te sjećao na svrab, na gubu, na bolesti koje organizme izjedaju ili drvene, zarašćuju dahom groba koji se neće otvoriti ni na glas trublje Sudnjega dana. Ko sve to gleda, nastoji da se oslobodi hladnih trnaca što mu pod kožom mile, i ćuteći da mu se iz dna duše šire po tijelu, traži da zavlada tim svojim čuvstvima i da stvori bud koju misao o tom kraju. No misli bježe, slika toga kraja ne može da se uobliči ni u mašti. Takvu sliku možemo vidjeti samo u tjeskobnu strašnom snu u kom ne možeš ni udima ni mišlju da makneš od nečega neizvjesnoga ali strašnoga baš sa svoje tajnovitosti. Vjetar je međutim, sveđ suh i hladan zamahivao nad sivim kamenjem gdjegdje pokrivenim žutim lišajem s očicama olovne boje i gdjekad mičući dugim, crnim i pruženim rukama hrastova i grabova sela Mrkodola. Oblačići ni bjelkasti ni žuti, ni prozirni ni tamni stajali sveđ na istom mjestu. Rekao bi da ih vjetar po surom nebu razmazao, samo da i sunčevoj svjetlosti dade izraz lišaja s olovnim očicama. Bit će bilo podne, a možda i nije. Sunce je stalo negdje na neodređenu mjestu, no Mrkodočani se nijesu starali za podne. I podne i večer i ponoć, i zima i proljeće i ljeto i jesen, sve se u njih rasplinjavalo u neku tužnu jednoličnost. Sve je to bilo zamazano nečim jednakim a da i ne znaš što je to što sve slijeva u neku beskrajnu plohu bez oblika, bez boje. Pače rekao bi da je tu i priroda odstupila od svojih pravila. Zima u Mrkodolu nije bila zima, ni ljeto - ljeto. Zimi nije padao snijeg te ne bi svojim veličanstvenim pokrovom i zavijanjem kroz kućice i dubrave stvarao sliku domaće zimske poezije, već je naprotiv sjalo sunce bez topline kao žuta mrtva ploča, a studen se zrak ukočio te se samo rijetko pomicao tamo - amo. Iza gromila i sivih zidova bivalo bi toplo, često i vruće baš kao ljeti, a kad si izišao iza njih, nešto bi te iz zraka ne zaledenilo već kao opeklo. Nijesi znao da li je to zima, proljeće, jesen, što li. A u proljeće bi padala nekaka sitna kiša ili prevlažna magla. Zapuhao bi iza toga neki studen i suh vjetar kojemu se nije uvijek znalo s koje baš strane puše. U hladu bi opaljivao hladnoćom isto kao ono zimi, te ne bi znao pravo reći je li to još ona ista zima ili je možda nastalo proljeće. Ljeti je najviše puhala studena bura sa golih brda, redovito iza kiše, pa bi postalo tako studeno da bi Mrkodočani bez sumnje obukli topliju odjeću samo kad bi je imali. Tako je u srpnju samo između zidova i gromila bilo toplo kao i zimi, te gotovo nijesi mogao znati u kojem si od onih dvanaest mjeseci na koje su drugi ljudi dijelili godinu. No Mrkodočani nijesu ni o tom računali niti su se obazirali ne samo na mjesece već ni na godišnje doba. Oni su imali svoje posebno vrijeme: »onda kad se vade krumpiri«, njihova najglavnija i gotovo jedina hrana, »kad se jagnje janjci«, ne možda za prodaju a još manje za jelo, već naprosto zato da sljedeće zime pokrepaju zbog oskudice hrane. U tom oni nijesu vidjeli ništa drugo već kaznu za svoje »velike« grijehe. Bit će bez sumnje tako mislili, jer ni jedan Mrkodočanin što je živ, a još manje oni što su umrli, nije nikad pomislio da ima na svijetu mjesta u kojem je išta drukčije nego u njihovu Mrkodolu. Imali su oni još dijelova na koje su godinu dijelili osim vađenja krumpira i jagnjenja ovaca, ali su i ti bili tako neodređeni kao i sve ostalo. Iza tako čudnovata ljeta dolazila bi doista jesen, ali ne jesen kakova je po ostalom svijetu. Nije tu bilo onoga prekrasnog prelijevanja među žutilom, rumenilom i tamnim crvenilom lišća različnih stabala, voćaka i vinograda, jer svega toga nije ni bilo, već se je tvrdo hrastovo lišće zelenjelo isto onako kao ljeti, a grabovo je bilo kao i prije sitno i crnkasto. Dakle ono rijetko stabalje s crnim i dugim ispruženim rukama bilo je isto kao i ljeti. Sivo kamenje sa žutkastim lišajem i olovnim očicama isto kao i cijele godine. Studena kišica za koju ne znaš je li magla ili prava kiša, a za njom bura, isto kao u proljeće; u hladu mrazni trnci, a među gromilama, u labirintu čudno naslaganih zidova, toplo kao i zimi. Po tom eto u tom selu nije bilo ni godišnjih doba, niti je isto od onoga što priroda kao »vječna mijena« stvara, moglo da unese života među stanovnike sela Mrkodola. Njima su se uopće svi dani činili jednaki. Bili su isto što i ta njihova priroda. Pače ni njezini strašni micaji, ni sve njezino bjesnilo kad bi ga htjela pokazati i u selu Mrkodolu regbi da ih ne bi moglo prekinuti: tako su kapi njihova života redovito kapale bez žurbe i zatezanja iz neizvjesnosti u neizvjesnost. Ni potres ih nije mogao da probudi jer ih je jednoć i on htio prokušati, šta li. Nekoliko im kućica srušio, monumentalnih zidova - najviše onih jednostrukih - prevalio. Pače i s njihova ljubljenog zvonika (koji nije bio na prešljicu već pravi »kampanel«) - dakle i s kampanela, jedinoga im ponosa, pao šiljak. Uza sve to niko nije ni spomenuo potresa. Vrlo bi se začudili da je kogod i upitao za to. Šiljak se zvonika srušio, jer je župnik fra Ante rekao još lani da bi se mogao srušiti, budući da sve visi o riječi Božjoj, pa i njihov »kampanel«. A kućice i zidovi nekih ograda srušili se... - ali o tom i ne treba misliti zašto, jer ono što se nazidalo mora da se kadgod i sruši. Potresa uostalom nije niko ni čuo, samo što neki rekoše da je nešto »reka bi kao zatutnjilo, no Bog zna je li i zatutnjilo ili se samo pričinilo da tutnji«. Mrkodočani dakle ostadoše i iza potresa Mrkodočani: prava rođena djeca onoga sivoga kamenja sa žutkastim lišajem i šušastog stabalja sa daleko pruženim crnim rukama. Ipak je taj događaj prodrmao dušama Mrkodočana, ali istom kada bijaše već zaboravljen: u početku niko ne bi rnogao ni pomisliti koliko će nemira ta zvonikova samovolja ili župnikovo proročanstvo donijeti nepotrebna žurbanja u to selo sa sivim kamenjem prekrivenim gdjegdje žutim lišajem. Već je tri godine što suh i hladan vjetrić sa sviju strana piri nad ruševinama zvonika - škropi ga sitna kišica, i hladi bura ljeti a zimi slabo grije žuta sunčana ploča, kao što je u selu Mrkodolu običaj. A sada njihovo kriještavo zvonce ne visi u zvoniku već među neka dva grabova stupa usađena nadesno od crkvenih vrata, no ipak dobro služi, baš kao i prije, pak bi moglo tako i dovijeka stati. Ta je dva stupa uz pripomoć sviju odraslih stanovnika podigao župnik, jer u cijelom grobištu oko crkve nijesu mogli naći ni jedne od onih dugačkih, crnih hrastovih ruku tako niske da bi na nju mogli objesiti svoje zvono. A onda, u cijelom selu nije bilo toliko duga konopa koji bi mogao doseći s tih visokih hrastovih ruku a da nadovezuju, Mrkodočani ne htjedoše nikako. Toga radi podigoše ona dva trijumfalna grabova stupa koji nijesu nimalo ustupali prvenstva zvoniku, jer je s njih bila kora lijepo oguljena da se samo gdjegdje poznavala, a zvonik bijaše (valja reći pravo) i prije nesreće sav raspucan. Kad je župnik sakupio seljane da podignu ova dva grabova stupa, moglo se mirovati barem dotle dok ti oguljeni grabovi stupovi ne izagnjiju. Ali nekake vlasti poslale nekake ljude, »škrivane«, i pet i šest puta, da gledaju komade kamenja i klaka od srušena zvonika kao da je u tome kakovo čudo. A župnik je još lani bio rekao da bi se zvonik »mogao soriti«! Uzalud je strčavalo više puta cijelo selo kroz onu zimu i ostavljalo svoja prasunčališta među gromilama i ogradama, da vide »škrivane« i ono što će učiniti. No to su bili bezbožni ljudi, ti »škrivani«. Ne samo da nijesu zvonika podigli, kako su očekivali Mrkodočani, već rekoše da će seljani morati oklesati novo kamenje, pripraviti vapno i vodu, i još su udarali u pragove crkvene govoreći da cijela crkva ništa ne vrijedi. A ko je to vidio nogama udarati u crkvene pragove koje Mrkodoljke, i stare i mlade, i kad uđu i kad iziđu, poljube! A istom kad je glavar njihov, glavar cijeloga Mrkodola čuo što će sve morati da čine njegovi seljani da se napravi nepotrebni zvonik, počeo je drmati grabovim stupovima da njima, »škrivanima«, dokaže kako je sve to tvrdo i kako zvonce, iako je puknuto, nikako ne može pasti. Nato mu se ti »škrivani« počeli smijati, a neki i vikati kao da je to njihovo zvono i njihova crkva, a ne Mrkodočana kojih su djedovi sve nabavili i sagradili. Iza toga se u Mrkodolu, od Boga mirom blagoslovenom sve nešto kao preobratilo. Iako je žuta sunčana ploča one zime vrlo dobro grijala zakutke među gromilama i zidinama ograda gdje su se Mrkodočani povazdan mirno sunčali, ipak su ti zakuci bili više puta prazni jer se moralo na seoske zborove da ne bi po čemu »škrivani« učinili da cijelo selo zajedno sa ogradama i hrastovima dugih ispruženih ruku, propane zbog zvonika koji oni nijesu prevalili nego je sam pao, kao što će svjedočiti i njihov župnik i glavar i sve selo! Uza sva ta tvrda svjedočanstva ipak su se bojali, jer oni neće tako lako zaboraviti kako su »škrivani« nogama udarali u pragove crkvene i govorili da njihova crkva ništa ne valja. Radi toga je trebalo biti na oprezu jer su to ljudi bezbožni pak bi njima, bezbožnicima, moglo još pasti na pamet da se cijela crkva iznova gradi! A dobro se spominju kako su im oni iz Glavaša zavidjeli za njihovu crkvu pa govorili - ni sami ne znadu što su im govorili, ali svakako su se divili njihovoj crkvi i mislili da bi samo čudo moglo darovati i njima onaku jer oni, Glavašani, nijesu imali nikake. A Mrkodočani ljubljahu svoju crkvu najviše radi zvona koje bi govorilo Bogu mjesto njih, pa nije trebalo da ga baš i oni čuju. Naročito nijesu se obazirali na glas njegov kad bi se javljao u podne, a tomu bijaše više razloga. Jedno je što zvonar Marko, nazvan »Cvrčak«, nije uvijek ni zvonio podneva, osim ako bi se slučajno našao na grobištu, i tako se u podne nije ni očekivalo zvona. Drugo, kad bi i zazvonio, malo bi ih čulo taj ionako slabi, kriještavi glas, isprekidan vječnim suhim i studenim vjetrićem - a oni do kojih bi dopro, pomislili bi radije da će ko biti umro, jer je taj događaj za zvonara Marka, kao i za sve ostale Mrkodočane, bio mnogo znamenitiji nego podne. Na podne nijesu ni ustajali ni lijegali ni jeli, niti se išta drugo znatnije događalo, pa je zato i podne za Mrkodočane bilo manje važno nego jutro i večer, pače nije imalo nikakva smisla. Ali jednoga dana mjeseca - Mrkodočani ne bi znali kojega - no bilo je to mjeseca ožujka, ipak je nekako pred podne zazvečilo njihovo kriještavo zvonce. Zazvečilo je tako jasno da su ga svi čuli, jer se baš toga dana i časa bio potajao onaj vječni i suhi vjetrić. Svi ga čuše, i kao da im naviješta ne ono za njih nimalo važno doba, već dolazak nečiji ili što drugo na što nijesu mogli ni da slute. Mrkodočani i Mrkodoljke kad je na njihovim grabovim stupovima zazvonilo podne jasnije negoli ikad prije, nijesu bili u svojim kućama, kao uopće nikada kad god je žuta sunčana ploča i malo grijala. Oni su bili obično više svojih kućica građenih u stilu ograda i sjedili su na onoj strani prema kojoj se nagnulo sunce. Nijesu se obazirali na to s koje strane puše suh i hladan vjetrić, jer se to nije moglo odrediti nikad. Taj je vjetrić puhao sa sviju strana, i od njega se nije bilo moguće zakloniti nikako. Među tim zidovima, gromilama i kućama, vrlo sličnim jednih drugima, nijesu se sunčali samo veliki Mrkodočani i Mrkodoljke, nego i mali Mrkodočići, pa čak i oni u kolijevkama lijepo napunjenim različitim krpama neizvjesne boje, oblika i debljine. Na tome istome suncu i u to doba sunčao se i sam Nikola Valižić, kao što je to već šezdeset i drugu godinu na tom istom mjestu činio. Bio je on crkveni »prokuratur« ili »vabricijer«, koje su mu naslove davali njegovi seljani, i to kako im je koji pao na pamet. Nije samo njemu pripadala ta čast: bilo je u svemu petorica tih »vabricijera« ili »prokuratora«, no taj Nikola bijaše najglavniji među njima. U njegovoj vlasti bijaše i crkveni vosak, tamjan, ulje, odijela i sve što je u crkvi bilo, pa i sama »lemozina«. Pače, on je svojim - činovnici bi rekli -»svezama« zasjenio sve ostale tako, da kad bi se reklo »prokuratur« ili »vabricijer«, niko živ u selu Mrkodolu ne bi pomislio ni na koga drugoga već na toga Nikolu Valižića. Kad bi pak htjeli spomenuti sve petoricu, dakle izraziti pojam te vlasti u potpunom njezinu značenju i opsegu, rekli bi: »vabricjerija«. Nikoline se »sveze« ograničavale jedino na onu sa župnikom fra Antom (koji je prorokovao rasulo zvonika) - no fra Ante je imao (a ko bi ako ne on) drugih sveza, te se tako u pronicavim mrkodočkim očima ta jedina Nikolina sveza granala na bezbroj drugih iako tanjih sveza, baš kao i glavna žila njihovih hrastova na druge žile i žilice. Uza sve to iza Nikoline kuće, odmah ispod crkve, nije bilo ništa drukčije nego iza kuća ostalih Mrkodočana niti se u njegovu životu zbivalo promjena koje nijesu doživljavali i drugi. Sunčao se, baš kao i svi ostali, u to doba i toga dana među porodicom svojom. Bilo ih je svega šesnaestero: pola Mrkodočana i Mrkodoljka, pola Mrkodočića i Mrkodoljčica. Sjedili su ili ležali u najrazličitijim položajima, kadikad protežući udove po prašini posutoj suhim hrastovim lišćem, slamkama, končinama, krpama i drugim stvarima koje ne bi valjalo ni spominjati. Kako je crkva bila na visoku, dvokraku brežuljku kojemu se u kutu nalazila Nikolina kuća, sunca je s toga prasunčališta nestajalo vrlo rano, te se na svih šesnaestero lica očitovalo zadovoljstvo u svim mogućim nijansama. To se zadovoljstvo nije prelijevalo preko lica njihovih što će sunce rano zaći već što imadu doduše još malo vremena za uživanje ali su zato odlučili da ga dobro upotrijebe pak tijelo ogriju baš sa svih strana, postavljajući se u sve moguće položaje. Kako nije bila potreba paziti na eleganciju položaja i kretnja, pače ni na pristojnost, a još manje im je u tom smetala bojazan da će pokvariti svoja odijela, taj je užitak bio savršen. S istoga je razloga vladao potpuni muk u tom prasunčalištu, da se ničim ta nirvana ne ustalasa, te su bili malo manje sretni od istočnih sultana i sultanića kad im se iz opijeva dima razvijaju vizije sve krasnija od krasnije. Potom su i mali Mrkodočići i Mrkodoljčice mučali iako im nije to običaj, pak bi tu vladala baš - kako bi rekli književnici - »grobna tišina« kad je ne bi prekidale dvije stare Mrkodoljke. Ni one nijesu ništa govorile, ali su kašljale: jedna otegnuto i u visokim notama, a druga kratko, odsječeno, za cijelu oktavu niže kao da u dalekoj šumi udara sjekira po šupljem dubu. Ali je to kašljanje za ostale bilo tako jednolično i obično, da uza svu svoju harmoniju u oktavi nije bilo podobno želje njihove uputiti drugim pravcem. Sam Nikola koga su Mrkodočani zvali »vabricijer«, protegnuo se posljednji put i spremio se da spava. Prije toga je samo jednoć podigao glavu da vidi je li sve u redu i obično, jer sve što nije navadno uznemirivalo je Nikolu i ne bi mu dalo baš mirnog sna ili barem »snatrenja«. Nije to nipošto moguće od dvadeset i četiri sata dvadeset sati baš pravo spavati, kao što je htio taj mrkodoljski »vabricijer«. On dakle podigne časkom glavu, svede očima po ostaloj petnaestorici i, videći da su udovi u sviju ugodno protegnuti, da je žuta sunčana ploča na mjestu, da stara Manduša i Katuša svejednako i u istim razmacima kašlju, da se sve okolo - naokolo ništa ne čuje, shvati da je bez sumnje sve onako kao obično, tj. kao što je vidjevao i pamtio kroz po vijeka u tom prasunčalištu. On zamota svoju sprijeda do polovine obrijanu glavu novom kabanicom i odluči da baš pravo zaspi. Za tu glavu govorio je fra Ante da je »klasična«, i to nimalo šaljivo već posve ozbiljno, htijući se valjda tom riječi naplatiti za sve muke koje su mu klasici zadavali u sjemeništu. Možda je ta glava i bila klasična, ne u mrkodočkom već običnom smislu, no svakako bila je lijepa uza sve to što je sprijeda bila do polovine obrijana a straga imala dobro namazan i tvrdo spleten kratak perčin i što ju je derao taj »vabricijer« već šezdeset i drugu godinu. Ta se klasična glava zamotala i htjela sasvim da zaboravi onih 25 talira pozajmljenih vazda pjanome Jozi Čupanu, ali taliri pred očima kao da sve prolijeću nekud u dubinu iz koje se nikad više neće povratiti. No sunce je među gromilama i zidovima kroza svu novu kabanicu tako grijalo, da se taliri počeše raspadati kao da su od najfinijega voska na oltaru, a iz tih se voštanih slapova počeše stvarati nove slike u do polovice obrijanoj glavi Nikole Valižića. Najprije se pojaviše nekaki oblici koji se ne dadu opisati jer su bili od - topline, a takih oblika od topline zacijelo oko čovječje nikad nije vidjelo. Zatim se iz tih toplih oblika razvijale u početku sve same prijatne slike. On kao dječak od deset godina sjedi u fratarskoj kuhinji kod hrastove vatre, skupljen među klupom i nekim ambarićem koji će zacijelo biti pun slanine i pogača. A bio je stalan da se može, ako hoće, i do konca života grijati na golemoj fratarskoj vatri koja se ne može utrnuti pa sve da gori do Sudnjega dana. Pa iz toga ambarića koji je pun puncat slanine i pogača, kao da mu je u leđa sipala ugodna vrućina koja ga je eto žarila odasvud, a njega, Nikolicu, kao zvonarova sina što uz oca brani cijeli Mrkodol od nemile krupe, neće se niko usuditi da tjera iz toga toploga kuta. Fra Ante bio je gore u svojoj sobi, a oko velike vatre bilo je dosta ljudi, sve samih Mrkodočana. Među njima je i njegov otac Paškalj, pa mu je i stoga bilo sve toplije i ugodnije. Nad vatrom su bila dva bakrača mesa, dvije - tri vrste, no niko nije ni pokušao da zavidi fra Anti: tako su, otkad je Mrkodola, fratri varili dvije - tri vrste mesa i jeli do užasne sitosti, a Mrkodočani nijesu pomišljali nikad kako to ne može biti njima. To mu se (no samo što bi trenuo okom) učini ipak čudnovato, ali najednom se posve jasno sjeti kako je čuo od samoga fra Ante da su oni, tj. fratri, »zjenice Isukrstove«, pak mu bude lakše pri duši. Jer ako su oni zbilja »zjenice Isukrstove«, onda je sve to malo, pak bi im trebalo i još davati mnogo više od onoga što daju Mrkodočani. I onda mu zavlada dušom silno pokajanje, osobito kad mu se prikaza čas u kojem je fra Ante očitovao tu veliku istinu. Slike od samih toplih oblika promijeniše se tako brzo da nije imao kada ni da se začudi. Na oltaru bijaše ikona sv. Mihovila sa silnim krilima i golemim kopljem kojim je pritisnuo strašna i gadna đavlinu koji bi sve njih Mrkodočane za po ure proždro da ga samo pusti njihov sv. Mihovil. Oko te strašne ikone gorjelo je mnoštvo svijeća u dršcima od suha zlata i srebra, a među njima se šarenilo raznovrsno cvijeće tako ukočeno i pravilno da slično nije moglo nikako rasti u Mrkodolu. Sve se to jedva vidjelo kroz gusti i mirisni dim tamjana što ga je njegov otac Paškalj sipao iz kadionice. No ipak kroz dim u svoj toj ljepoti i strahoti jasno se vidio fra Ante sav u zlatu izvezen i sa svijetlom glavom bez kosa, lica okrugla, sa sjajnim podvoljcima, gdje uzdignutih ruku i naprijed pognuta tijela strašno viče: »Ja sam zjenica Isusova!« Nikoli od toga gromovitoga glasa prođoše trnci kroz tijelo, i malo što se nije probudio, ali uto mu se pričini sve okolo - naokolo neizmjerno mnoštvo, milijuni većih i manjih sjajnih zjenica, a u te zjenice bez prestanka sve ulijeću pršuti, pogače, jaja, sir, maslo, slanina - sve ono što je malome Nikolici bilo najdraže. A zjenice koji put zatrepeću od zadovoljstva, i sve ih biva više i više, svake boje i veličine, tako da Nikolici postaje upravo strašno. Uto se začuje neka osobita, svečana škripa, koju je pratilo slavljenje zvona, a Nikolici se učini da se svi ti milijuni raznovrsnih zjenica zakolebaše, rasplinuše, pa opet splinuše samo u jedan kolobar, a sred toga razabra fra Antu gdje se spušta niz stepenice u kuhinju. Silna radost obuze Nikolicu što je nestalo te množine strašnih zjenica što su samo treptale i gutale, a što se mjesto njih pokazao njemu dobro poznati fra Ante koji ga je mogao zaštititi od svake pogibli. Ta dobro je poznavao moć njegovu. Odmah se sjetio da je neka tutnjava ucvilila malone cijeli Mrkodol ne štedeći ni zvonika, a sa fra Antine kuće nije se odronio ni piljak; kako je stričeva krava odmah petnaesti dan počela davati mlijeka iza kako je fra Ante nad njezinom uzicom izmolio molitvu; kako Antica Ercegovčeva nije nikako htjela stanovati sa svojim mužem Lovrom nego je pobjegla već deseti dan iza vjenčanja, a odmah se smirila kad ju je fra Ante dva puta pozvao k sebi i dao neke zapise - pak još mnogo drugih čudesa o kojima su govorili u selu Mrkodolu po cijele zimnje večeri. Pa da i nije svega toga, imao je uvijek kod sebe »moći« od kojih moraju pobjeći i svi đavli, pa je Nikolica zaključio da su radi tih moći iščezli i svi oni milijuni zjenica. Ipak, kad je fra Ante među njih stupio, Nikolica oćuti da se toplina pretvorila u pravu vrućinu: vatra se od veselja pred gospodarom jače užarila, a iz ambarića počela sipati strašna vrućina baš kao da je htio kazniti Nikolicu što je poželio one u njemu pogače i komade slanine. To ga prestraši, pa mu se učini da su i on i svi ostali Mrkodočani oko vatre postali prozirni kao staklo ili voda, pa fra Ante vidi sve što je u njima, tako da baš ništa ne mogu sakriti od njega. Zato ih sve obuze užas i silna vrućina od koje ih je počeo probijati vreli znoj. A fra Ante se samo smiješi svemu onome što vidi kroz njihovo prozirno tijelo, muči i ne govori ništa. Onda svi počeše misliti na svoje ispovijedi: da li su uvijek fra Anti kazivali sve što su mislili i činili, radi česa se ni jedan i ne mače već su kao prozirni stakleni kipovi čekali osudu. No fra Ante se jednako smijuljio, a oni su bili u strašnoj neizvjesnosti ne znajući što on to namjerava. Napokon otvori usta i poče da nešto pripovijeda, a kako bi god otvorio usta, kao da su neki vrući valovi, neki oblici od topline, zalijevali ih po tijelu. To im je bilo strašno neugodno, i htjeli su se dignuti, no, kao da su im prozirni udovi obamrli, nijesu se mogli ni maknuti, već su morali slušati to govorenje. Iz početka nijesu razumijevali ništa što im je govorio ali, kasnije, gledajući od jednoga do drugoga prozirnog tijela poče govoriti i stvari koje su mogli razumjeti. Možda bi i potpuno razumjeli sve što govori, da je fra Ante bio proziran kao oni, ali je na njemu bila debela crna mantija kroz koju se nije moglo razabrati baš ništa. Njih je, Mrkodočane, bio strah i sram, ali su razumijevali sve bolje i bolje. Nikolica je sakupio svoje staklene noge i naćulio svoje staklene uši da bolje razumije, jer mu se činilo da sluša u snu: tako je fra Ante govorio isprekidano i brzo, ali ipak razabra da nabraja grijehe i mane što ih vidi kroz njihovo prozirno tijelo. Nikolica jasno začuje kako fra Ante sve jednoga po jednoga prisutnog optužuje, gledajući grijehe i mane u prozirnu mu tijelu, ali nije znao komu baš to govori, jer od pusta straha nije mogao ni glave podići čekajući i svoju osudu. - Ti si načelniku skinuo kapu sve do zemlje a meni si pridigao samo malo, a nijesi znao, nesretniče da je moja vlast od Boga a njegova od ljudi! On ti je prijetio da će ti koze uništiti radi šume, a nijesi mislio da ti ja mogu poslati dušu u pakao što si se svijetu više klanjao nego Bogu! Ti si mene zatajio ništa manje nego sveti Petar Isusa našega od straha pred Žudijama! No ja bih ti to mogao i oprostiti, iako gospodin Bog nikada neće; ali eto vidim u tebi još nešto! Poznaješ li Muju Redžepića? Znao si da nije opran ni krvi ni vodom te da ne može vidjeti kraljevstva nebeskoga, a ti si mu prijatelj i na konak je k tebi dolazio i žlicom je tvojom jeo! On ne ljubi tvoga Spasitelja, a ti si se s njime ljubio! O, tužni sine, kako se možeš opravdati? Glas se fra Antin prekine, a stakleni udovi osuđenika strašno zazveketaše i obratiše se u prah i pepeo. Nikolica poče drhtati, no uto započe druga tužba. - Ti si mi rekao da nemaš nego petnaest janjaca, a bilo ih je dvadeset i dvoje! Tvoje je blago primilo svetogrdan blagoslov od moje ruke, a za tvoju prijevaru uništit će crkavica tvoje blago više nego skakavci zemlju faraunovu! Nijesi li zar čuo da onaj koji oltaru služi od oltara i živi? A ti si htio poreći pastiru svom dobrom janjce stada svojega! Misliš zar da ćeš zauvijek uživati svoje blago, a nijesi se spomenuo riječi Svetoga pisma da si prah i da ćeš se u prah preobratiti! I drugi se stakleni kip preobrati u prah i pepeo a da nije ni zazveketao, te Nikolicu zadahnu još više paklena vrućina. - Ti si govorio da od gusjenica postaju leptiri i da si ti to gledao! Jadna i ohola dušo! Kao da Bog nije svaku životinju napose stvorio i u svojoj dobroti dopustio Adamu da im imena dade! Gusjenice gadne plaze i jedu tvoj kupus, a leptiri lagani po cvijeću lijeću ili trepte oko svijeća na oltaru Gospodnjem. Ti si mislio da si mudriji nego Bog, jer si pomislio u svojoj oholosti da ti možeš nešto znati a da ne čuješ od njegova namjesnika sa žrtvenika svetog! A znaš li ti kako je gospodin Bog kaznio ohole anđele? On ih je stropoštao u dubine paklene! … I zbilja, treći se stakleni kip stropošta i utone... - Ti nijesi povjerovao kad sam pripovijedao čudo kako je blaženoj Eleni iz Ugarske naš Isus darovao svoje rane pak da joj je iz desne ruke pronikao ljiljan koji je uvijek brala a on klicao iznova, već si Petru Lužiću rekao da toga ljiljana može biti, i nema, ili da je to na njoj probila »imela« kao na hrastu! A nijesi se spomenuo, Toma nevjerni, da ugodnik Božji sa svetog mjesta ne može lagati! Spomeni se kako je sveta mati Crkva Savonarolu (njemu se učinilo da je rekao Salo-vunaru) ognjem sažegla što se protivio poglavicama crkvenim, pa će tako isto vječni oganj sažeći tvoje prokleto tijelo! Čim je fra Ante dorekao ove strašne riječi, liznu iz vatre plamen poput zmije iz štapa Mojsijeva, a stakleni se Mrkodočanin poče taliti i pretvarati u žarke pare od kojih je Nikolici postajalo sve tjeskobnije i vruće, pa se već počeo obazirati gdje bi se sakrio od strašne sudbine sviju Mrkodočana. Znao je da će biti grešnici, no da su takovi zločinci koji fra Antu varaju, ne vjeruju mu niti ga časte, nije mogao ni pomisliti. Zato ga uhvati užasan strah: teškom mukom podignu svoju staklenu glavu i s trepetom opazi da ima samo još jedan mali stakleni kip do njegova oca Paškalja... - Ti Makica, voliš Luci nego meni, svomu ocu duhovnom! Kad su bile ospice na Luci, zaželio si da s nje siđu pa makar na mene prešle, njezina ispovjednika koji joj je dušu htio izbaviti iz đavoljih pandža! O zlobno srce, o Sodomo i Gomoro! Te će ospice, sad na, raspucati tvoje grešno tijelo!... A grešno stakleno tijelo poče zaista pucati na sve strane tako da su vrući komadići padali sve po zatioku Nikoličinu. Nikolica još dublje sagne glavu, pa i zato što je sad na red dolazio njegov otac Paškalj. Nikolica je očekivao da će fra Ante početi spominjati onih 12 novčića što je njegov otac, kupeći »lemozinu«, nekako zaboravio u svom džepu, pa kasnije kupio soli i njemu kolač u Cicvarića; - ili, kako je svoje hromo janje promijenio »nehotice« sa Gajtanovim zdravim, no fra Ante zagrmi: - O ispraznosti ljudska! Ti si, Paškvalju, govorio seljanima da pitate nekaku školu kao da vam nije dosta crkva, kuća Božja! Ti si htio da se vaša djeca uče oholiti i ne poštivati starije svoje. Ti si htio usaditi drvo spoznanja u selo vaše pa da sotona među vama raširi svoje kraljevstvo! A znaš li što je gospodin Bog učinio s Luciferom kad je htio da bude kao i On, a šta s Evom i Adamom kad su, po naputku vraga paklenoga, zaželjeli da znadu što i njihov stvoritelj?... Što misliš, nedostojna slugo, da ću učiniti s tobom i sinom tvojim? Isto što i gospodin Bog s Adamom i Evom: Odlazite, neharnici, od ognja mojega u tmine izvanjske! U tili čas on i otac nađoše se negdje u pustoši gdje ipak nije bila tmina ali zato nije bilo više onako vruće kao kod fra Antine vatre nego su mu po oznojenu tijelu počeli prolaziti hladni trnci kao da mu je nekakav neugodan i studen vjetar puhao ispod znojne košulje. Začuje čudan glas koji ga je zvao, ali ne zna pravo je li: Adame! Adame! - ili: Nikola! Nikola! - no on ipak napregnu svoje stakleno tijelo da vidi ko ga zove... Kad se probudio, opazi nad sobom fra Antina slugu Matu koji ga je raskrio pa, držeći u jednoj ruci njegovu novu kabanicu zvao ga da se digne. Bio se u svom zaklonitom prasunčalištu jako oznojio te, kupeći po rebrima šakom znoj, zbunjen i ustrašen sio i gledao u Matu ne govoreći ni riječi. Kad se napokon sabrao, pogleda Matu u oči, opipa perčin i zlovoljno ga upita: - Šta je? - Rekao ti je fra Ante da odmah dođeš jer da je došao zakupnik što će napravljati kampanel. Nikola se zabrinut polagano diže, ogrnu se novom kabanicom i uputi se mučke za fra Antinim momkom Matom ispod crkvenoga brijega župnikovoj kući. Sunce je onaj čas zašlo za Kozjak, a Nikola, skupljajući jače novu kabanicu oko oznojena tijela, zakorači brže fra Antinoj kući na drugoj strani brda. Žuta sunčana ploča utonu još dublje, a suh i hladan vjetrić zalizne nešto jače nad sivim kamenjem gdjegdje prekrivenim žutim lišajem s očicama olovne boje i mahnu dugim i crnim rukama hrastova i grabova sela Mrkodola. Kategorija:Proza